


Never the Kitchen

by Huke_Lemmingsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coming Out, Crying, Derek has anxiety, Derek's VERY OC, Humor, I hope, Kind of smut, M/M, Panic Attacks, So's Stiles, Teasing, They get Close, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huke_Lemmingsx/pseuds/Huke_Lemmingsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I take this off?” Stiles asked, already knowing the answer as his boyfriend quickly nodded. The grey Henley was pulled off and joined the other one on the floor as Stiles moved forward to suck a mark on his collar bone, Derek moaning as he slid his hands down Stiles back to slip in to the back of his jeans. </p><p>“Fuck, Stiles please…” the werewolf gasped as Stiles moved back up to kiss his swollen lips, grinding their hips together rhythmically. </p><p> “Derek Joseph Hale…” Derek’s eyes snapped open and his mouth went slack against Stiles’. </p><p>“What? What is it?” Stiles asked as he pulled back straight away and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. </p><p>“Mom” Derek choked out </p><p>***********</p><p>Or the one where Derek was caught out</p><p>IMPORTANT! !!!please read my first note it would mean a lot to me and it's actually quite important!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOO!!
> 
> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic so please be gentle....
> 
> My other stories are still happening, I wrote this to try and clear writers block because I can't figure out where to go for all my other ones :/ If anyone has any ideas or prompts (or something you'd like to see) please leave me a comment on anyone of my stories with you ideas. It would be very much appreciated :) 
> 
> Please go easy on me. I understand that a lot of the characters are very OC but y'no why not?????

“Derek come on!” Stiles whined, “This is ridiculous you don’t need that many books”. The teen was currently leaned up against the lockers while he watched his boyfriend stuff notes and paperback books into his already full, black backpack. 

“Stiles look, I’m really sorry but I need to study for my test on Thursday” Derek sighed as he closed his locker door and leaned his head against the cool metal. 

“It’s Friday Der, you’ve got like another week until then, all the time in the world to study for it” Stiles groaned. He’d been dating Derek for 8 months now and he knew how anxious he could get in situations like this. By looking at the high school teen you’d automatically think ‘Asshole, Jock, Loner, Bad Boy, Delinquent’ but Stiles knew better. Behind all of the leather clothes and dark glares and growls he was just as insecure as anyone else. One thing that shocked him the most about Derek was how devoted he was to his schooling and grades, even though he wasn’t a standout academic student, he wasn’t dumb, and Stiles was always up for helping out his boyfriend. 

“I know, but if I don’t at least get a C+ I’ll be grounded again and I really can’t have my mum upset with me right now” the wolf said turning to look at his boyfriend as he bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had done since he can remember. Stiles eyes widened in understanding as he brought his boyfriend into his arms, right now it had been half an hour since the last bell, so there was no one in the hall, otherwise Derek would not allow himself to have comfort with the other students being able to see. 

“Does this have anything to do with you telling me that you wanted to come out to your family soon?” he said quietly said into the black hair. It had never been a problem for Stiles to keep their relationship a secret, the only people who new were his father and their close group of friends. When they started out Stiles had already been out and proud but Derek was so scared of what others would think of him, sub consciously he knew that his family would accept him but the only thoughts that came up to the surface was ‘Rejection, Pain, Nervousness’. 

“Yeah” he croaked out into the neck of Stiles, instinctively scenting him. 

“You know you have nothing to worry about right?” Stiles said softly hand rubbing up and down the trembling back. “Your family is amazing, there’s no way you’ll be rejected” 

“But what if I am?” Derek asked in a small voice, muffled by Stiles grey sweatshirt. Stiles kissed the top of his head, trying to calm his boyfriend 

“You seriously don’t need to worry about that ok? You’re not going to be thrown out and they’re going to love and accept you the same way they did before they knew you weren’t straight.” He said as he carefully pulled Derek away to look at his face, “And in the very unlikely event where you are thrown out, you know that my dad would pick you up straight away alright?” 

“Ok…” Derek nodded as he shakily inhaled as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. Just thinking about the endless possibilities of his family’s reaction nearly sent him in to a panic attack. He’d been diagnosed with severe anxiety when he was 8 years old, the only people who knew were his Mother, Father, Uncle Peter and Stiles, and he only found out by an accident that Derek would rather not replay. 

“Just calm down yeah?” Stiles repeated soothingly as he rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriend’s toned arms, “You don’t have to do this anytime soon you realize? You can take as long as you need, there’s no rush, I don’t care, don’t do something that you’re not comfortable with Der” 

“I feel like I’m lying to them every time I walk into the house” Derek mumbles as they finally walk out of the school, hand in hand. “And I nearly have a breakdown every time I do lie to them Stiles; I’m running out of excuses to tell them why I come home reeking of you” 

“Oh pul-lease” Stiles turned to smirk at him, “You love it” 

“Well….” Derek mumbled back with a small smile finally gracing his face. Stiles grinned as they walked up to the blue jeep, pulling Derek flush against his chest and leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“You know” he started with a slightly raspy voice that made shivers run down the werewolf’s spine. “I seem to remember someone telling me that their family was away until tomorrow night” It was true, Derek has had the house all week to himself while his family was away for Cora’s gymnastic tournament, “And I’ve got a few other ways that can help you calm down. If you’re up for it that is”. Derek twisted his head up to look at him, leaning to press their lips together

“Get in the car Stilnski” he mumbled with a grin as he pulled away and got into the passenger side. Stiles laughed as he ran over and jumped in next to him, excitement hitting him as he started his car. 

**********************************************

“You know what?” Derek gasped out breathily as Stiles kissed up his neck, “I don’t think we’ve ever fucked in the kitchen”. When they got to the Hale house they immediately started making out on Derek’s bed. After about half an hour or so, Stiles had left to go get a bottle of water from the fridge where Derek had officially pounced on him, and that’s what led them to where they are now. Derek sitting on the kitchen counter, with his legs wrapped around Stiles waist as he stood in between him, mouths hungrily locked together while their hands explored under each other’s shirts. 

“Yeah?” Stiles replied as he leaned forward to bite the werewolf’s earlobe, which got him a short gasp and growl. “That’s surprising, I mean we’ve fucked in a lot of places” 

“You’re telling me, every time I sleepover I hardly get any sleep” Derek moaned out. 

“Shut up…” Stiles let out a breathy laugh into his neck.

“Wait, wait, wait” Derek said as he pulled back to try and catch his breath.

“What? Do you want to stop?” Stiles asked as he caught Derek’s eyes, lips red and swollen with a faint flush to his cheeks. 

“Please” the werewolf snorted, “It’s just getting a little hot in here isn’t it?” he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows slightly. The other boy looking confused until Derek tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Oh” Stiles said as he pulled his blue shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor haphazardly, “Look at you, making pop culture references” he smirked as he leaned in to kiss the side of his neck once more, Derek letting out a soft groan, “You’ve been hanging around me for to long Hale” 

“Not nearly long enough” the dark haired boy growled as he pulled Stiles head up so he could capture his lips in another heated kiss. 

“Fuck I love you” Stiles groaned as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s back to squeeze his jean-clad ass. Derek let out a gasp into the kiss as he tightened his legs to pull Stiles forward on instinct, making them grind against one another, them both letting out a loud moan. 

“I love you too,” Derek breathed out, his eyes flashing, “So much” Stiles grinned against his lips as he moved his hands up Derek’s chest, underneath his shirt. 

“Can I take this off?” Stiles asked, already knowing the answer as his boyfriend quickly nodded. The grey Henley was pulled off and joined the other one on the floor as Stiles moved forward to suck a mark on his collar bone, Derek moaning as he slid his hands down Stiles back to slip in to the back of his jeans. 

“Fuck, Stiles please…” the werewolf gasped as Stiles moved back up to kiss his swollen lips, grinding their hips together rhythmically. 

“Derek Joseph Hale…” Derek’s eyes snapped open and his mouth went slack against Stiles’. 

“What? What is it?” Stiles asked as he pulled back straight away and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Mom” Derek choked out as he lowered his head in submission, Stiles’ eyes widened as he looked around, not finding the Alpha anywhere. 

“Cora’s tournament ended early” Derek heard her say from the driveway, where he assumed the rest of the family stood, “We’re going to get dinner, I’ll give you an hour to…clean up, I expect Stiles to be gone by the time we get back. We need to have a talk” Derek squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped Stiles’ arms tightly in his own. 

“We could hear you and smell the arousal as soon as we got out of the car Nephew” his Uncle Peter said in a black tone as an explanation. 

“1 hour Derek” he heard his mother say one last time before he heard the car pull out of the driveway. 

“Oh my god” Derek breathed out as he looked up at Stiles’ face with panicked eyes. “They’re back early, they were outside, they heard us,” he wheezed out as he watched Stiles face turn slightly paler. 

“I know you’re upset right now sourwolf, but I’m gunna need you to let go of my arms ok” he said with a wince, Derek was confused until he looked down and saw that his claws had come out and were now on the verge or piercing Stiles’ skin. 

“I-I’m sorry,” the werewolf breathed out as he quickly let go and let his claws retract. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. What happened?” Stiles asked as he pulled the other boy into his bare chest. “What’d they say?” 

“She-She said that the tournament ended early” he wheezed out into his boyfriend’s chest, “They’ll be back in an hour, and-and she expects you to be gone by that time so we can have a tal-talk” 

“You have to calm down for me alright?” the previous make-out instantly forgotten, “Try not to worry, it’s not going to help you if you fall into a panic attack. Just relax,” he mumbled as he turned his head to kiss his boyfriend’s temple.

“How can I relax Stiles?” Derek asked as he pulled back with red-rimmed eyes. “My entire family just basically caught us dry humping on the kitchen counter. Oh my god” he whimpered as he put his head in his hands. 

“Der, it’s ok” Stiles replied as he tried to pull his arms away, ‘Goddamn werewolf strength’

“No it’s not ok” Derek choked out as he looked at Stiles once more, two tears tracking their way down his face, “I wasn’t ready Stiles, I’m not ready to tell them yet” he gasped out. Stiles sighed as he bent down and grabbed both shirts off the floor, putting his own on and guiding Derek’s own over his frame. 

“I know you weren’t…” Stiles mumbled as he took his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “It’ll be alright though, I promise you” he used his thumbs to gently swipe the tears off his cheeks and lent up to kiss his forehead, “Don’t cry, everything will be fine, you’ll be ok, c’mon” he silently took Derek’s hand in his own and helped him get down off the counter. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked softly as Stiles led them up to his room, sitting him down on the bed and moving to his wardrobe to pull out a pair off black sweatpants. He walked back over to his boyfriend on the bed and silently helped him take off his jeans, throwing them in the hamper by the door. While Derek was putting on the sweatpants he went over to his backpack and pulled out his own grey sweatshirt that he was wearing this afternoon, he handed it over and Derek wordlessly pulled it over his head, tugging the sleeves over his hands as he looked to the ground, eyes flickering around nervously. “Smells like you…” he mumbled as he sniffed around the collar. 

“I know…” Stiles smirked as he crawled over onto the other side of the bed, laying down and opening his arms, “C’mere sourwolf” he let out a shaky breath as he turned over and buried his face into Stiles’ neck, the other’s arms immediately wrapping around his trembling body. 

“What am I gunna do Stiles?” Derek asked, sniffling into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Well first, you’re going to sleep for the next 40 minutes” Stiles started, “Then you’re going to go talk to your family ok? Trust me on this Der, everything will be fine” 

“M’sorry I’ve kept you a secret for so long” Derek spoke sleepily, “I love you” 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything” Stiles replied back, “I love you too, go to sleep Der” 

**************************************

Derek woke up to the sound of a football game playing on the TV in the living room. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, wondering why he was asleep so early when the day’s events came back to hit him full force. He let out a long breath as he turned his face to look at the clock and saw that it had been an hour and a half since he fell asleep, his family must’ve let him sleep for a bit more. Suddenly he heard his phone chime with a text message, he reached underneath his pillow and pulled out the black iPhone. 

From: Curlyfries 

Received 42 minutes ago 

Hey Sourwolf  
I left just before your family got back, didn’t wanna wake you up.  
Everything is gunna be fine ok? Don’t panic too much.  
Tell them everything you want to and remember that they’re not gunna hate you.  
Keep me updated on what happens.  
I love you Der xxx 

Derek smiled lightly as he put the phone on his bedside table. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as he moved to pull on his black Ugg boots, doing everything he could to stall the conversation that’s about to happen. He could hear Cora, his Mother and Laura in the kitchen, along with the sound of vegetables being chopped and boiling water, while Peter and his Father were in the living room with a game of football playing on the TV. He pulled the collar of his sweatshirt up to get a sniff of Stiles once more before he slowly got up and started to make his way downstairs. When he got to the bottom he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down before turning the corner and walking through the archway to the kitchen. 

“Mom” he mumbled out, knowing she knew the exact moment he walked into the kitchen, before taking in the scene in front of him. Cora was sitting at the island, perched on one of the stools as she finished up homework, Laura was putting chicken into the big pot of boiling water and his mother was standing at the counter chopping up different sorts of vegetables. ‘Oh my god he couldn’t do this’. He watched as his two sisters immediately turned to look at him while his mother just put down the knife. 

“Cora, take your homework and go finish it up in your room please,” Talia said, not turning around to speak as she leant her hands against the counter. 

“Ok mom” the 12 year old said as he quickly scrambled to gather her things and move out of the room, but not before giving her older brother a small smile, which he tried to return but probably turned out more like a grimace. He knew there was no point in Cora going up to her room; she would listen in anyway, but there was no way he would be able to have this talk in front of her. 

“Sit down Derek” he immediately sat down in the closest chair at their dining table, noting the underlying alpha tone in her voice. He rested his head in his hands as his Father and Uncle walk in, ‘Fuck he can’t do this’. He let out a shaky breath as he let his hands drop and slowly he moved his eyes up to look at the rest of his family. His Mom and Dad were seated in the two chairs in front of him while Peter and Laura stood behind them, leaning backs against the counter. 

“Have anything you want to explain to us?” his Father, Joseph, spoke. 

“I-I-I…um, I just…I mean…it-it wasn’t-“ he broke off and shut his mouth, ‘How the fuck could he do this?’, “I thought you weren’t going to be home until tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Cora’s tournament got cut short because a couple of girls were injured, so we decided to come back a day early” Laura explained before anyone else. 

“That’s not what we asked Derek” Talia said, slight alpha tone to her voice, using it because she knew that he’d have to submit to it. 

“I’m so sorry” the dam broke. His face crumpled and he moved his hands to quickly cover it up. “I’m so-so sorry, I-I didn’t want you to find-find out like this. I di-didn’t want you to find out yet, I not- I mean I wasn’t ready to tell you” 

“Wasn’t ready to tell us what Derek?” Talia asked again as she looked at her son with sadness in her eyes, it didn’t take being a werewolf to see that he was petrified right now, but if you were you would be able to hear his heart beating rapidly and you would be able to smell the anxiety and fear rolling off of him in waves. She reached out and grabbed her husband’s hand, knowing full well that she would need to get Derek to admit it before they could talk about it. 

“That-that I’m ga-gay” Derek choked out over a sob, moving his hands down to his lap, not caring that he was crying in front of everyone. “And that Stiles-Stiles is my boy-boyfriend, and I’m so sor-sorry I didn’t tell you, but I just wasn’t re-ready, I did-didn’t want to disappoint any-anyone. Please don’t-don’t hate m-me please”. This is when Talia knew she had to step in, she knew her middle child had anxiety and at this rate he was going to be having a full-blown panic attack. 

“No, no…” Talia spoke up as she let go of Joseph’s hand and quickly scrambled over to kneel in front of her son’s shaking body, she grabbed the base of the chair and easily slid it around so he was facing her. “Derek, baby, look at me” he shook his head not lifting his eyes up from his lap, she reached out and took his trembling hands in her own, her thumbs rubbing softly against the back of his palm. “Sweetheart, look at me please” after a couple of seconds he moved so he could see her, “We could never hate you. Ever. Period ok? Don’t ever say that, we all love you so much. You could never be a disappointment to us” 

“But I-I just…mama I wasn’t ready” he completely broke down, calling his mother by a name he hasn’t used in 4 years, his hands breaking his mother’s hold and coming up to cover his face as he let out harsh sobs, letting go of everything he’s bottled up for the past year. Talia quickly turned her eyes towards Peter and Laura who were looking on with worried eyes, signaling them to go into the other room. As soon as they left she pulled her chair over, she immediately sat down and pulled her son into her arms, Derek collapsing into her straight away and burying his face into her neck, sub-consciously seeking comfort as he sobbed. It wasn’t a second later that Joseph pulled his chair over onto the other side and started rubbing up and down his son’s back, something that had been calming him down since he was just a little boy. 

“Son, I’m sorry that we had to find out this way” his father said in a soothing voice, “But it’s ok, alright? It’s ok.” 

“You’ve gotta calm down Der” Talia said, scraping her nails through his dark hair as she felt his ragged breathing against her neck, “Calm down baby boy, or you’re gunna have a panic attack. You don’t want that do you?” 

“N-no” Derek gasped out, his hands gripping the back of his mother’s shirt. 

“Then you’ve gotta slow your breathing down sweet” Talia replied, rocking him slightly. 

“In for 3 out for 5 remember” Joseph coached him through, using the same method that his psychologist had taught him all those years ago. It took him a couple of tries before he could breathe easy but when he could his parents let out a relieved breath. 

“Better?” Talia asked, when she felt his wet face nod against her neck she closed her eyes and held him a little tighter. “I know you weren’t ready baby, and I’m so, so, sorry that you had to be forced like this, but you can tell us anything, right Joe?” 

“Of course Derek, that’s what we’re here for” he nodded back 

“C’mon baby talk to us ok?” Talia said as she pulled back and wiped the stray tears off of his face, scratching the side of his head when he let out a small whimper.  
“I-I don’t think I ca-can” he choked out as he wrapped his arms around himself as he slumped in the seat, he Mother and Father sitting either side of him. Talia sent a worried look to her husband, genuinely feeling helpless in what she should do. 

“What if we ask questions?” Joe asked, one eyebrow raised, “Would that be easier for you son?” 

“I-I guess” Derek mumbled wiping his eyes on his sweater paws. 

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed or ashamed ok? We’re your parents and we love you very much, you can tell us anything” Talia spoke up, taking one of Derek’s hand in his own. 

“I…um, ok” Derek nodded as he prepared for the questions. 

“So you’re…gay?” his father asked softly, placing his hand on the back of his son’s neck, giving him a comforting squeeze. Derek tensed as his eyes slammed close. 

“Y-Yeah” he replied with a slight tremble to his voice. 

“How long have you known about this baby?” Talia asked gently

“About a-a year” he answered honestly, Talia closed her eyes. 

“That’s when you’re anxiety started acting up again…” his mother stated, Derek just nodded 

“So Stiles is your boyfriend?” his father asked after a couple of minutes, Derek nodded back, “How long?” 

“9 months next Sunday” 

“Oh sweetheart…” Talia mumbled out sadly.  
“I’m sorry I did-didn’t tell you before” Derek stuttered, “I just couldn’t but he’s…um…he’s really great ma” 

“I guess we should’ve figured something out a littler earlier huh?” Talia smiled slightly, “I mean, you came home everyday reeking of that boy” 

“Smell like him now actually” his father pointed out letting a smile take over his features. 

“His jumper…” is all Derek mustered up as he burrowed down into the collar. 

“So he’s good to you?” Talia asked with a smile as she ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah ma” Derek mumbled, blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Well come on, give your mother some more details, you’re the first one of my children to have a real relationship, unlike others” Talia said directing her voice to Laura who was sitting in the living room with Peter.

“Hey!” he heard his 22 year old sister yell out 

“He’s just good mom, helps me with school, calms me down when I panic, real gentleman type” the blush rising to his ears. 

“That’s great sweetheart” Talia smiled as she pulled him into another quick hug. 

“So…uh…are you-“ Joe cut himself off as a faint blush started to make it’s way up his face. Derek grimaced, now the real questions were coming, and he had an idea as to what they were. “Are you having sex?” 

“Dad” Derek whined uncomfortably, turning his attention to the tabletop.

“What? It’s a serious question, you’re both under the legal age and we want to make sure you’re safe” he dad replied, blush evident on his face. 

“Oh please Joe” Peter said as he and Laura entered the kitchen once again, smirks on both their faces, recognizing that the serious talk had turned into their usual Derek teasing. “You heard them when we pulled in, of course they’re having sex” he said with a smirk. 

“Yes…in the kitchen…where we eat” Talia finally said turning to her only son and raising and eyebrow as she crossed her arms. 

“Well you know mom…” Laura started as she gave her younger brother a smirk; “They’ve fucked in a lot of places but never a kitchen” Derek groaned as his mother and father looked uncomfortably at their daughter. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that” he put his hands up to his face to hide the flaming blush. 

“Wait how’ve you been getting condoms?” his dad asked, a confused expression on his face. “We know the store owners and they definitely would’ve told us if our underage son was buying condoms” 

“You are using them right?” Talia asked looking slightly uncomfortable, “Safe sex is always the best sex Derek” 

“Oh god, yes mom. We are using them,” Derek mumbled, finally relaxing, “We um…well…did you know Uncle Peter has a whole dr-draw of them in his room?” 

“What?” Peter yelped staring at him with wide eyes, “You’ve been stealing my condoms?” he suddenly ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

“Well it’s not like you’re using them…” Derek mumbled, face on fire 

“More than half of them are missing!” Peter shouted from upstairs. 

“Fully taking advantage of that werewolf stamina aren’t you?” Laura laughed as she sat down in the empty chair in front of her. 

“Why are we having this talk?” Derek asked as he shifted uncomfortably, “We had the sex talk when I was 13” 

“Yes but its actually relevant now” his dad pointed out, “And that one was way more embarrassing” 

“Here!” Peter said as he came back in the room, throwing the teen two things, which he caught easily, he looked at the objects and instantly blush when he saw them, a fresh pack of condoms and an un-opened bottle of strawberry flavored lube. 

“Peter!” his mother and father scolded as the teen wordlessly put the two of them in his jumper pocket, blushing to the tip of his ears as Laura winked at him. 

“What? Now he can stop stealing mine! If you need anymore just ask me kid and I’ll happily go out and buy you some” Peter pouted as he stood up next to his sister. 

“Wait…why do you have lube?” Laura asked as she looked up at him. 

“I hardly think that’s any of your business” Peter mumbled as he crossed his arms, “Right!” he clapped his hands, “If we’re all done with this conversation I’m going to finish watching the game, Joe?” 

“Yeah, yeah” Joe sad as he stood up and stretched, “I’m coming” he looked down at Derek and put an arm around his shoulder, kissing his forehead and offering comfort. “Don’t have to worry about this sort of stuff with us alright? We love you, no matter what you tell us” 

“Thanks dad” Derek spoke as he closed his eyes; “Love you too”  
“Just…when Stiles is over and you too want to be…intimate please make sure it only happens in your room and that we’re very far away from the house” Derek gave a choked laugh but agreed. Joe gave him one more smile as he followed Peter into the living room. 

“You know I’d like for you to bring Stiles over for dinner sometime; I’d like to get to know him a bit more” Talia said as she pulled her son in for another hug. “We love you very much, I’d be happy to meet the boy that loves you just as much as we do” Derek gave a small smile as she got up and walked into the living room “Peter get your feet off the table! Just because we were raised by wolves doesn’t mean you need to act like one!” 

“That go better than you thought it would?” he looked up and saw Laura looking at him, he nodded back at her. The two of them were always close, told each other everything, he could sense the little bit of hurt coming off of her. “I’ve known for a little while you know?” he snapped his head up 

“W-What?” 

“About you and Stiles” she clarified, “For about a month now. You could’ve told me baby brother, it wouldn’t have changed how I feel about you” 

“I’m sorry Laura” Derek said with a slight grimace, Laura laughed as she went in for a quick, brief hug. 

“And you know, when you run out of those” she nodded towards the things sticking out of his pockets as he blushed, “You can come to me and I’ll get them for you, I promise you I’ll be less embarrassing than Peter would be” she smirked. 

“Thank you…” he replied. 

“Now go clean up or something, dinner would be ready in about an hour and I think Cora will have some…interesting questions for mom and dad, you don’t want to miss that” Derek laughed as he nodded and made his way up to his room. Going straight over and stashing the new condoms and lube in the back of his bedside table draw, and grabbing his phone, shooting off a quick text to Stiles. 

To: Curlyfries 

Hey.  
Went so much better than I thought it would.  
Peter banned me from stealing his condoms and lube but he’s given me my own ;)  
Thank you for helping me  
I’ll come see you tomorrow?  
Love you too xxx

To: Curlyfries 

Also my mom wants you to come over for dinner sometime.  
Prepare for embarrassment xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Can i come out of hiding now???? 
> 
> lease give me some ideas guys it would help so much 
> 
> Im a slut for Kudos ;) xxx


End file.
